Albus Potter and the Four Lords of Cursed Beings
by Will Hawthorne
Summary: Ward Silsbury's four friends were broken out of the wizard jail, and rumor has it that they are threatening Hogwarts. My second in the series. Albus Potter now has to defeat them with a special gift made by Death. Enjoy and review, THANK YOU!
1. Chapter 1 The Start

Albus potter, residence of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for the whole year. Hogwarts is the school all wizards witches in England go to. And that is just what Albus was. Twelve year old Albus has been there before. At Hogwarts, you learn to control the magic in you. And if you weren't wizard or witch, you were a Muggle, with no magical blood in them, or a Squib, who's parents or at least one of them is a wizard or witch.

Albus Potter lives there with his parents, Harry Potter, the man who defeated Lord Voldemort, and Ginny (Weasley) Potter. And his brother, James Potter (13) and Lily (10). Lily isn't old enough to start school yet, but since what happened last year, the whole famly stays at the huge castle, Hogwarts.

Last year, Albus had defeat Rilaith, or as he was called before his resurrection, Ward Silsbury. Silsbury had died five hundred, one years ago and was resurrected by Albus's best friend (under Silsbury's spell) Rose Weasley. She, the Resurrection Stone, and the almost impossible ability to make ghosts into human form. Fortunately Albus Potter, since noon on December the twenty-eighth, has had a rare ability that only happens to two people across the world every eight hundred, twenty-three years.

Ward Silsbury had made one of the three Unforgivable Curses. The Imperious Curse. It had the ability to control the weak mind. Silsbury was known for trying to take over the world. He had ability to look into other's minds. But not read what they're thinking. But Albus, until the end of July, had the upper hand. Now, at the middle of July, Albus still has the power.

Albus could now sleep in his dormitary at the Gryffindor tower at Hogwarts. The students were all sorted on their first day at Hogwarts. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Albus was, obviously, a Gryffindor. Before Albus had his rare ability, James would always try to wake him up at six. James and Lily were the type that would wake up from five to six. Albus could sleep as late as one-thirty. James used to use magic to wake up Albus. It was weird because you can't use magic outside of Hogwarts. And Albus didn't know how he did it. Now, James wouldn't do anything in case Albus could read his mind about it.

So Albus awoke with the smell of lunch at the Great Hall. In there, there was five students and four teachers. Albus got to sit at the Ravenclaw table with a second year Ravenclaw girl. Prudence Griffiths. Daughter of Deputy Headmaster Professor Griffths. The Headmistress McGonagal was there, too. As well as Hagrid, the Care of Magical Creatures teacher, Professor Griffiths, who teaches Defense Against the Dark Arts, and the new care-taker, Kelner. The Great Hall had four long tables leading up to the Staff Table. James and Lily were at the Hufflepuff table with a sixth year that was making fireworks that lit up the Great Hall.

Prudence was reading the newspaper, the Daily Prophet. And Albus started reading it, too.

**The Four Lords of Cursed Beings Breakout**

Since Rilaith came back from the dead, he had made attempts to

breakout his four friends, Daniel Frone, Jacob Litse, Andrew Roir,

and Gregory Kien. And just last night, he had. Azkaban had the

fifteenth breakout in it's whole life. Starting with Masked Murder

Sirius Black, ending with these four 'Lords'. And it has become

much easier since the Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt,

took away the dementors from Azkaban. Now that they're back,

rumor has it that they have gone to Hogwarts. The headmistress

was gone at the time, so Professor Gerald Griffiths told us there

is no way that someone could break into Hogwarts. But everyone

knows about how others have done it. With help. That's the way a

previous headmaster has died. Our beloved Albus Dumbledore. It's

the way Sirius Black broke in. Many wizards have found it easier to

break in. Game Keeper and Care of Magical Creatures teacher at the

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Rubeus Hagrid, said that

anyone who would get in, wouldn't be helped by him, who was agreed

with the other teachers I have asked. It's only a rumor, but who knows.

by Joy Deatty

Prudence left the paper for Albus to finish and left to see her father, Professor Griffiths. Rilaith was Silsbury's new name since his resurrection. Albus was able to defeat one wizard with mind powers, but five, with no mind power was obscured. But, there was other help that Albus had gotten.

Just last Christmas, his fathe had handed down his cloak of invisibility to Albus. The cloak that can never go bad. The cloak from the Deathly Hollows, the cloak from the same story as the original Resurrection Stone. Given to three wizards (along with the most powerful wand at the time, the Elder Wand) by Death.

Then, Albus read that Death was pleased with the people that died with the Deathly Hollows and made two more, for the lost Resurrection Stone and the snapped Elder Wand (snapped by no other than Mr. Harry Potter) Death made a better Resurrection Stone, one that you could touch the dead man, but it was still in your head, and the new best wand in the world. Cast by lightning and forged by Death, _Lavitas Vigra_. Albus, himself, had the Invisibility Cloak of Death, once (before it was destroyed) had the newer Resurrection Stone, and owns _Lavitas Vigra_, though he never used the metal wand since the day he got it. And he never showed it or talked about it to anyone since he got it.

The metal wand could do anything. If you wanted to break the barriers of the Hogwarts school, it would know how. And that is why it was to be kept hidden and locked away. That in the hands of Rilaith ment power beyond anyone's wildest nightmares. The invisibility cloak was a secret between him, his father, Uncle Ron Weasley, Aunt Hermione Weasley, They're daughter Rose, and Hagrid. Ron Weasley was the brother of Ginny Weasley. Ron had Rose (12) and Hugo (10) as his kids. The family went pretty far, due to the large Weasley family. Bill Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Percy Weasley, Fred (dead) and George the twins, Ron, and Ginny.

Albus didn't know about Bill, Charlie, and Percy's life or kids, but his Uncle George had his son Fred and daughter Victorie with his wife Angelina. Victorie and Fred have been finished with school. And Victorie was engadged with Teddy Lupin. Harry Potter was Teddy Lupin's Godfather. Then the sound oof owls came, and letter came in. Albus's Great Horned Owl named Wolfric brought Albus a letter, the yellowish parchment held the address,

Albus S. Potter

Hogwarts

Gryffindor Tower

It was obviously from Hogwarts, his letter most deffinately. Which Albus tore open


	2. Chapter 2 The New Year

The first letter of the envalope said that term starts at the first of September, but the more important was always the other. And it read,

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

_of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Second years will require the following

BOOKS

_Standard Book of Spells (Grade 2) _by Bathilda Bagshot

_Herbology Doubled_ by F.W. Creigg

_Denfensive Arts_ by Hubert Hoskim

_Quidditch Through the Ages_ by Kennilworthy Whisp

_From Fairies to Dragons_ by Dan Elliot

_The Ability of Transformation_ by F.W. Creigg

Albus ran it to his mother as did James. And there was only one place to go to to find this. With the knoledge that dark wizards are trying floo powder and apparation all the time to get to Hogwarts, Albus's mother and father thought it only wise for Albus, James, and their father to go. So at the end of July (which Albus could not hear any more thoughts) they went to Diagon Alley the only way that they could. By portkey. Albus, James, and their father stood around a rusty frying pan.

They each layed a finger at least on the pan and they were out of the Gryffindor common room where they stood before. It felt as if a hook just behind his navel had been suddenly jerked irresistibly foward. His feet left the ground and his brother and father's shoulders have been bumping into his own. There was much wind and color rushing by, his hand stuck to the pan. His feet slammed suddenly on the ground. And there they were, on a dusty street right next to a sign that had a witch and a couldren that had a leak in it. The Leaky Cauldren.

They walked inside the empty pub except for a really old man. He didn't speak, and the three passed to the other side where a little corrner was, Albus's father took out his wand and tapped the stone wall in seperate bricks. Then, the long narrow alley fulll of color came into view. Diagon Alley.

Tons of stores lay on the street. All Albus need to go to was Gringots the wizard bank, and Flourish and Blotts. But, now that Albus was twelve, he was allowed to go to his Uncle George's Weasley Wizard Wheezes. The most fun shop in the whole alley.

They went to the very end of the street, and a snowy white marble building came into view, the three went through and to the Potter family vault where they got the money they needed through the long cart ride with a goblin. The ride made most people get sick.

So, Albus and James rushed to get their books, at Flourish and Blotts, and ran to Weasley's Wizard's Wheezes. The shop was filled with laughter, as about the only other store that had people laughing was Quality Quidditch Supplies. So, Albus bought a mini Hungarian Horntail dragon that Albus's own father had given to Uncle George or Fred. And Jmes bought a cloak of invisibility that would be good until April, then you would look translucent, and by the end of next July, there wouldn't be any use for it ecept for a small blanket.

But Invisibility Cloaks were soft and silky. So, it could work in Summer. Maybe. Albus also bought a Fever Fudge package, six a Galleon. And they went back through a portkey, up to the train station. Professor Grey, the Quidditch teacher, was there behind a gate to the grounds of Hogwarts. The three walked up and on a carige that looked like it was self-pulled, but he was told that thestrals did it, they are invisible to the eye that hasn't seen eyes. Which Albus's father has, unlike he and James. They had to wait outside for six hours just in case it wasn't them in Polyjuice Potion, the potion that you took to look like another, and if made professionaly, sound like the person. It was alreay about eleven when they were inside the school.

They stopped at Hagrid's house and Albus and James left long before their father did, and at the castle, Albus and James sat on the tables in the fourth floor corridor, a week later, a ravenclaw fourth year chalenged James to a wizard's duel. They went outside to the staircase, Albus watching. They started, it went really fast, flashes of red and blue ran across the stairs, albus looked around sometimes to see if anyone was coming, and in less than a minute, James had made a powerful hurling spell and it pushed him into an open doorway.

There was a flash of orange light, and the boy sat there, dead, but breathing. They tried waking him up, then ran to the nearest professor, Professor Longbottem, the Herbology teacher and head of Gryffindor house. James explained which would've lost him at least twenty house points, but Albus and James both argued that it wasn't school, yet so they couldn't lose points for dueling.

And on the day, September the first, Albus and James waited at the carriges at nine, which they came at sometime before ten. But, almost ten. James rushed off, but Albus waited at a carrige and greeted Rose Weasley, Jacob and Michael Bendag, the twins, and Aaron Zeskey, warmly. Rose, like all Weasleys, was a Gryffindor, just as Aaron. But, Jacob was a ravenclaw and Micheal, a Hufflepuff. ohe ride, Albus told them about the duel, which got them wondering, and then Albus remembered from last year, just as he was being saved from stopping Silsbury from sending Albus to Azkaban for doing something that Silsbury did, he said "_Quietus Nex_" Which had an orange flash and Albus fell asleep.

"Who knows?" Rose asked. Albus hadn't told anyone except Professor Longbottem, who probebly told the headmistress, which probebly got onto the Daily Prophet, but Albus hadn't got one since before then. And that wasn't his. So Albus told, and to everyone's amazement, Aaron remembered a book on dark arts that just came out five days ago, he said he could read it tomorrow at the breakfast or lunch. It was a spell made by one of Silsbury's followers. The Sleeping Death spell.

And later on, they got to the school. All ready to eat, but the golden plates remained empty, and Professor Griffiths opened the large oak double doors to the Great Hall followed by about fourty first years. One of them looked exactly like Aaron. And when he was the last person to be sorted by the old battered Sorting Hat, he was identified as "Zeskey, Maximus!" who was sitting on the four-legged stool and the Sorting Hat on his head. He sat there for a minute or two and finally the hat yelled out "GRYFFINDOR!" And Aaron clapped loudly as the boy ran to sit next to him.

McGonagall made a speech before the meal that everyone listened to closely. "And now we have eaten, I want you to know before you eat, there will be _no_ dueling in the corridors, and the Forbidden Forrest is _forbidden_. I also want you to know, over the Summer, I have gotten a letter from Professor Longbottem that said that two young _foolish_ students weredueling in the corridors, and one of them had a spell that he cast upon the other which knocked him into a corridor on the fourth floor, this corridor will be out of order for the time being until we know what happens. This story will probebly be in the news tomorrow, now eat up."

And the plates were suddenly filled with the delicious smell and looks of all sorts of food. When that was done, they went straight to bed, the prefect guiding them, the password through the seventh floor painting of a fat lady with a silky pink dress was, "Journ Forlon" And they found themselves back inside the nice warm common room, where tons of people were asking who did it, but James swore not to tell anyone. And Albus and Rose started playing a small game of wizard's chess. Until they were all told to bed and Albus went up higher than he had in the Summer and last year, the four posters labeled SECOND YEARS. And before anyone knew it, everyone in the Gryffindor Tower had fallen asleep.


	3. Chapter 3 The Third Day

Of coarse, the next morning was filled with the silence of the yeaterday start of feat news. And as Albus walked to the crowded Great Hall, there was a newspaper every two people that were there. Rose was reading one, and Rose Suney, though she hates roses and wants to be called Bella or Belle, was next to her reading it, too. Albus sat next to Rose Weasley and started to read the front,

**Hogwarts's Worries**

After the time of last year, where ghosts have been dying

and chiildren were to be taken from the school, Hogwarts

School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is having the problems

thatit still hasn't had. After the first day of school, a letter

has been sent from a seventh year of Hogwarts about the

news Headmistress McGonagall had said. Now we have

intelligence that over the Summer, two boys were dueling

and one got pushed into a door. The door is now locked,

but from a third year they said,"An orange flash and a boy

was asleep". Of coarse now everyone's question is, "What

is in there that has such a curse that, we have read, was

made by none other than one of Rilaith's, Four Lords of

Cursed Beings, Andrew Rior. See book entitled _"Curses_

_From 480 BC to 2016 AD_" Chapter 1452. The 'Lords' are

now at Hogwarts in there, or at the headquarters of Rilaith

that Head of Auror Office Harry Potter is trying to find. Who

knows if Hogwarts is safe again?

Was that the reason for the fourth year to fall under the Sleeping Death spell? And albus had a good idea who the third year from the passage was. Who else would know, other than James Potter. This was natural and now Professor Griffiths was handing out schedules. When Albus got his own, it read,

Gryffindor Second Years

MONDAY

9:00 Double Defense Against the Dark Arts

10:00 Charms

11:00 Potions

12:00 LUNCH

1:00 Quidditch

2:00 Herbology

7:00 Dueling Club

12:00 Astronomy

TUESDAY

10:00 Quidditch

11:00 Divination

12:00 LUNCH

1:00 Care of Magical Creatures

2:00 Double Herbology

3:00 Transfiguration

4:00 Potions

7:00 Dueling Club

WEDNESDAY

10:00 Double Potions

11:00 Ancient Runes

12:00 LUNCH

1:00 Quidditch

2:00 Defense Against the Dark Arts

3:00 Transfiguration

4:00 Care of Magical Creatures

7:00 Dueling Club

THURSDAY

11:00 Transfiguration

12:00 LUNCH

1:00 Quidditch

2:00 Herbology

3:00 Charms

4:00 Care of Magical Creatures

5:00 History of Magic

7:00 Dueling Club

FRIDAY

12:00 Lunch

1:00 Quidditch

2:00 Defense Against the Dark Arts

3:00 Transfiguration

4:00 Charms

7:00 Dueling Club

The second year schedule was a much bit bigger than the first year's, and for some reason, Albus did not get to do quidditch before. Now it was every day. Albus couldn't be on the team, as no first years (for a couple exceptions like Albus's own father) can. They also had Dueling Club every day at seven o'clock. Maybe because of Silsbury or Rilaith (same person really).

Today was a Sunday so school would start the next day. So Albus was studying_ Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_. A book he got from last school year's list. So that's all Albus did the whole day. And the next day started.

A crispy sky filled the Great Hall's roof that was bewitched to look like the sky outside. Albus and Rose hurried with their breakfast, toast, eggs, and bacon, and hurried of to Defense Against the Dark Arts class with the Ravenclaw second years. Twenty ancient desks sat under the ten Gryffindors paired with ten Ravenclaws. Albus was paired with Prudence Griffiths. And Professor Griffiths walked in, he was a tall man with Navy Blue robes.

They pulled out _Defensive Arts_ and read about a spell that protects. _Protego_. It makes a sheild. Albus had learned this and a disarming spell with James. They tried it later on, Albus, Rose and Prudence were able to make the best ones. Rose was top of every class so it was normal, Albus learned it last year, and Prudence was the daughter of the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, so they all would probebly be good at it anyway.


	4. Chapter 4 The Dueling Club

In Charms class with the new Charms teacher Professor MacAdams, a short and plump wizard with no hair and a large beard, Albus and the rest of the Gryffindor second years were learning about the differant Charms they would learn that year. They went to Potions with Professor Whitney and learned about the main potion ingrediants to a Polyjuice Potion. A quick lunch, And Albus raced to the Hogwarts Grounds to do his first flying lesson ever.

Professor Grey taught the lesson. Each of the second years were standing right next to brooms as old as a Nimbus 2001. Albus got next to a black Firebolt 200 with mahagony twigs at the end of it as ruffled as Albus's black hair. Which was really ruffled. He had inherited that from his father and grandfather. He got his green eyes from his father and grandmother.

They stood at the brooms and mounted them, Professor Grey giving instuctions. On the whistle, they each rose from the ground. Albus was amazing at it. A couple of others lost their balance. Only Albus and a Gryffindor girl named Kayla Stein remained on their brooms for the whole time. After five minutes from the whistle, Rose's Nimbus 4900 bucked her off and it snapped.

Albus and Kayla were told to skip Tursday's afternoon Quidditch for the try-outs. Albus knew what he wanted to be. And so did Kayla. albus's dream was to be the Seeker. Kayla wanted to be a Chaser.

Later, they went to Herbology with Professor Longbottem learning about differant weeds in London that could kill a child. They later went to the Dueling Club with all of the other second years and a tall first year who didn't look very confident. Professor Griffiths and MacAdams stood atop a long table in the Great Hall, everyones eyes on them.

"And now, we shall start the Dueling Club. Earlier today, the First Years have done their own. What you will do, is duel three people. If you lose the first, you're out, if you beat that, you're at round two. If you lose round two, you're out. If you win, then you'll be in the third. When the five of you win that, ther will be a five way duel. The winner will then take on the First Year Champion. The rest will be talked to the winner of that." Professor Griffiths explained. He and Macadams bowed, wands out, and walked back a few paces. He counted to three and flashes of red and ble ran across the room. In the end Macadams was against the wall opposite the door. He got up and they walked from the table to the Second Years.

He and MacAdams paired people up telling everyone the charm "_Expelliarmus_.". Albus was with Rose's bst friend Rose. Who is called Belle by everyone. "One.." came Griffiths voice in the background as Albus and Belle bowed wands out and took a few steps back. "Two.." They both turned around to look at each other, ten feet apart. She looked really nervous. "Three!" And Albus shot _Expelliarmus_, the disarming spell, at her and she panicked.

She lay on the floor, hands above her head, wand a foot from her hands reach. Albus didn't know what to do so looked at Rose dueling the Ravenclaw Jacob. Albus was declared winner as well as Rose Weasley. All of the twenty kids that lost left for their common rooms. Then, Albus was paired up with Scorpius Malfoy. He looked much more confident then anyone else in the room. The countdown went and Scorpius shot a Hurling Charm at Albus, who just nearly missed it. He shot a disarming spell at him, but he blocked it.

Scorpius shot a disarming spell at Albus who just had enough time to make it rebound with a sheild. Scorpius was knocked back, wand ten feet away. Albus had made it to the third round with a Hufflepuff named Joseph Herald. Who Albus easily shot a disarming spell and he lost in five seconds.

Finally it was Albus, Aaron, Rose, Grace Forlonge, and Michael Bendag. They made a pentagon and they each started casting spells at each other, Albus cast one at Grace and just rebounded the rest. Then it was down to Albus and Grace. Who Albus took a minute to stop her from cowering behind a sheild charm and easily shot her with his charm. Then Albus and the first year, Johnny Bedagom, got onto the table.

He, too, cowered as Grace did and Albus did just the same. It was seven thirty and Albus went outside with Professor Griffiths. He stared at him with green eyes, too and said slowly, "You've made it past the Second and First Years. You will behave tommorrow at six o'clock just as Mr. Bedagom did." And he sped off towards his classroom.

Albus raced to the Gryffindor common room and at the Fourth Floor, sat a Ravenclaw First Year. Albus rushed to Professor MacAdams who was coming brought the boy to somewhere downstairs and Albus rushed off to Rose, James, and Aaron. The five listened carefully to Albus's speech about the way up and the events of the Dueling Club.

"We'll be dueling by six o'clock then." James smiled. Albus didn't want to lose against James and thought about his gift from Death, _Lavitas Vigra_. But that would be too powerful for Albus. And he didn't like the vibrating feeling it gave when making a spell. As if the metal wand would break. James left and the Second Year Gryffindor's had their little conversation on it. And so they came to a conclusion that it is probebly the Four Lords of Cursed Beings.

Then Albus decided to tell exactly what happened at his adventure last year to only Rose. When Albus and Silsbury were mind reading, Albus saw his memories. There was five rounds. The first, Silsbury's mind was closed. Second Round, Silsbury's thought was him and his four followers being kicked out of Hogwarts. Silsbury and his four followers, along with help from the Undead, were taking over Godric's Hollow. Then, they saw Gregg Potter the Fourth dueling Silsbury. Silsbury died five hundred one years ago by Gregg Potter IV.

And then, Silsbury's memory of Gregg Potter IV marrying the girl Silsbury loved truely. "Well, no wonder he wanted to kill your Great amount of Greats Grandfather!" Rose said. Later that day, they went to Astronomy with Professor Miguel at Midnight. He kept staring at Albus as if a prize. But a little evil looking. They studied the stars for the hour and then the Grffindor Second Years went back to their common rooms.

The next day, ten o'clock, everyone in the Gryffindor Second Year was at Quidditch. Albus and Kayla were pulled out by Gryffindor's Beaters. Jonah McHorn and Gary Wendar, two burly sixth years. Albus and Kayla both rode their Lightning Strike's. Second fastest broom made. The Ministry banned broommaker's from making faster ones because the latest broom could go up to two hundred fifty miles per hour and only professionals were to use it.

Albus and Kayla both flew without flaw and were told that they might just be able to beat the old Chaser and the old Seeker (James Potter) wanted to be a Chaser, too. At Divination, Professor Jake had the same look as Miguel. They stuffed down a lunch and went to Care of Magical Creatures and saw a Grindylow with Professor Hagrid, who reminded Albus and Rose to come over at five on Friday. Then they went to Double Herbology with the Hufflepuffs. Where they learned about a substince that's very rare called Gillyweed. And the tale of Harry Potter using it when he was fourteen for the Triwizard Cup. Who was accidently picked before he was seventeen.

They had Transfiguration with Professor DeTronn and Potions with Professor Whitney. Albus rushed a dinner and ran to the Common Room to get ready for the Dueling Club with the Third Years.


	5. Chapter 5 Quidditch Try Outs

Albus sat at the foot of the stairs of the Dueling Club, as the others listened intensely. Griffiths and MacAdams were teaching who the finals would work. Then James Potter got paired up with a Hufflepuff girl, then a Ravenclaw girl, and a Slytherin boy. Who he defeated all.

He was in the five-finals with three boys and a girl. They flashed their spells all around until it was James and a Slytherin bulky boy. And to Albus's half-expectation and half-confusion, the Slytherin boy beat James. The boy, Albus noticed, was Grace's brother. They had dueled, Albus, James, Grace, and this boy. The boy he noticed as Jerry Forlonge, he looked exactly like Grace, but gender and age differance.

Albus met him for the second time in a duel. He remembered well how the last one was. James was knocked out, Albus rebounded Jerry's stun to him, and it was him and Grace stopped by the Ravenclaw Prefect. They bowed, ever so slightly, and took ten steps back each. They turned around at the sound of "One," got into a formation ready to disarm at "Two," and just waited for "Three!" And they shot each other with their charms.

Albus was hurled back by a hex and got boils when he got up. Using hexes, jinxes, curses, etc. were illegal. Albus was sent to the Hospital Wing with a Gryffindor girl and she told him that he did make it to the Fourth Years. Albus had to sleep at the Hospital Wing, and stayed in until lunch the next day.

And was allowed at Quidditch Practive where James, a future Chaser, watched them, making amazing comments on Kayla, but making Albus look like a pile of dung. Albus did feel happy enough to be excepted by the old Beaters. And Quidditch was in his blood. Expecially being a Seeker. Harry Potter and his father, James, had been Seekers. And just last year, James, had been one, too. But only because he couldn't be a Chaser. Even Ginny Potter played Chaser and Seeker. Chaser for the Holly Head Harpies last year.

Earlier he had missed Double Potions with the Slytherins. Oh well. Then he went to Defence Against the Dark Arts with Griffiths, Transfiguration with DeTronn, and Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid. Then, Five o'clock, Albus met with the Fourth Years. one of them said they were the Gryffindor Chaser. Dwaine Gholinge. He looked a little weak, short hair and body. But taller than Albus.

He had black hair and eyes. So, the Fourth Years were told the rules. Albus watched the boy duel someone, but he lost in the first round against a Hufflepuff girl. Albus ran through the Quidditch try-outs. Kayla, James, and Dwaine were to be Chasers. Albus was to be Seeker, Jonah and Gary were to be Beaters, but what about the Keeper? Pretty soon, it was down to two boys (both Slytherin) and a Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and a Hufflepuff girl all dueled. In the end, the Ravenclaw girl won.

Albus and the girl dueled, the first spell she sent hit Albus and he flew through the doors of the Great Hall. Finally lost. No more dueling until the second term, he supposed, unless he were to duel in the corridors, away from the fourth floor corridor, of coarse. He didn't go back in until dinner then went straight to bed.

The next day, he didn't go to breakfast, instead he was awoken by Aaron at 10:55, saying they had five minutes to get to Transfiguration. They did so, trying to turn a thread of yarn into cord. He had a rathar big lunch, and skipped Quidditch class with Kayla, and went to Gryffindor Quidditch Try-Outs. Albus and a third year were both trying to catch the Golden Snitch, as that would be their only task. Albus didn't want the boy, Rodrick Grace, to win, so tried something he read from Quidditch Through the Ages.

He forgot what it ws called, but he was very good at diving. He looked around for the Snitch. He knew that Rodrick wanted to be Seeker as bad as Albus. And if Albus found the Snitch, Rodrick would follow him. He started racing around the Quidditch pitch as if he was trying to catch the Snitch, of coarse Rodrick followed.

He got up high, as did Rodrick, and set for a dive. Rodrick did, too. Just ten feet from the ground, he started to pull up. But Rodrick wasn't so fortunate. He crashed along the ground. Just then did Albus notice the Snitch, just above Rodrick, he went down running at him to catch the Snitch, and appologize.

"You okay?" Albus asked. Getting right above him, an arm's reach from the Snitch.

"No, I think I twisted my ankle, I was chasing after you, did you get the Snitch?" Just after he said that, Albus dove over the sitting boy, and clapped his hands around the Snitch.

"I did now," Albus said admiring the Golden Snitch in his hand. He ran over to James to help the boy out (James had successfully bacame a Gryffindor Chaser) and showed the Snitch to the only one who didn't go airborn. The Captain and Keeper, Jeffery McMullen.

"Good job, and stunning move. I made the Chasers have to redo their parts so that I could finnish your move. You've made the team. Don't let me down." The tall blonde boy said with a deep voice. He looked like a Seventh Year who came back just to play Quidditch. At the end, the team went to the lockers. Kayla, James, and Dwaine were the Chasers, Jonah and Gary were the Beaters, and Jeffery McMullen was the Keeper. And Albus was the Seeker.

Albus's next practice was the next day at eight in the evening. The first game (against Ravenclaw) was in the Winter. Before Christmas Vacation. So, Albus and Kayla ran to Charms (because they missed Herbology, too) and were the first ones there. They waited a few minutes and the whole class was there. Professor MacAdams taught about how to perfect the Protego Charm.

They went to Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid, and History of Magic with their new teacher, Professor Hubert. She taught with much more enthusiasm than Professor Binns, the old teacher and only ghost teacher. They learned about differant people and differant places. Each student had to act out their own thing, Albus's first four ideas were taken. (They went alphabetically) and when she said "Potter, Albus!" They had to leave. He thanked the timing and went to the common room talking to Rose and Aaron about their acts.

Rose was going to act out the part about a witch in Greek time that was gifted at turning men into pigs. And Aaron was going to act out Gilderoy Lockhart when he was cornering a werewolf. Albus hadn't yet decided which to do.

At seven the rest of the Second Years went to the Great Hall for the Dueling Club. Just when they got back, Albus had to leave with Kayla for Quidditch Practice. Albus and twelve owls were all flying in a magical invisible barrier. A rat (being levitated by McMullen) was flying around, Albus was to catch it before the owls did.

Albus got thirteen of the fourteen using a Firebolt 3000. Which McMullen was quite happy about it, knowing that it was really dark. Albus didn't get much sleep. But, the next day would come.


	6. Chapter 6 Quidditch

Indeed, it did come. As did Albus's Great Horned Owl, Wolfric at Lunch time. It came with a letter saying

_Don't forget, Five o'clock, my hut_

_Hagrid_

Albus had nearly forgotten. And by one, he went to the Library to learn about Quidditch moves while the rest of the Second Year Gryffindors were at Quidditch, then he went to Defence Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, and Charms. At five he left with Rose, James, and Lily (who was usually in the Second Year Gryffindor girl's dorm with Rose. And sometimes in the Library.

It had been the end of the week and Albus had no more classes until Monday. But he did have homework in all classes but History of Magic, in which he had to figure out what he was to do. When they got there, there were voices, one was Hagrid's, but the other's was McGonagalls.

They stepped back, but James was listening in. When McGonagall came out, they all ducked behind giant pumpkins. Realy giant pumpkins. The size of a human. McGonagall came bursting out with anger. When she left, James whispered about what he heard, with the Four Lords of Cursed Beings and how Hagrid wouldn't even try something.

They walked in like they weren't listening and Hagrid's angry face turned into a smiling face. "Come on in!" They got in, five minutes later Lily asked about what he was angry about.

"Oh, that, er. . . Yea, McGonagall said that I was powerful and the curse in the fourth floor corridor wouldn't effect me. O' coarse, Dumbledore made her make an unbreakable vow that she'd never bannish me. Great man, Dumbledore, great man. Yea, as if I wanted ter be asleep for the rest o' my life." Hagrid poured ice-cold tea and gave rock-hard brownies.

James left at six for the dueling club. Albus didn't have dinner until eight.

The next History of Magic lesson, Albus was his father destroying Voldemort. And later, came Holloween. Hagrid's pumpkins were the size of a small room by Holloween. Nothig unusual happened yet. Not since before the start of the year.

They ate their hearts out. And when Albus got finished earlier than the others he ran up, but at the Fourth floor corridor (as the rest of the Gryffindors came up) a Slytherin boy lay there, spread-eagle, asleep. Again, he was blammed. Of coarse, who else was around? Whenever something weird happened Albus was always there to be blammed. Albus didn't know how the people who made the spell must have gotten in and out. It must've been a hide-out.

Then, as snow strated to show, Albus was less than an hour from his first real Quidditch game ever. His father had skipped his duty that day to watch. And it was everyone's treat if the Headmaster or mistress came out. He ran to the pitch with Kayla talking about the game against Ravenclaw. In which Albus had to catch the snitch before the Ravenclaw Seeker, a fifth year named Leo Rapperson, did. But one thing, he would have to borrow one of the school's brooms, unless. . .

"Al! I wanted to give you it before, but here!" His father said as Albus got to the Changing Room. He branished a redwood broom with smooth black twigs neatly pushed back with golden lettering saying THE FIREBOLT 4500. Third fastest broom made. Albus held it and his father ran away to the crowd to have a seat.

Of coarse the broom wasn't as good as the Beater's or Chaser's (even Kayla, who's mom plays for an international team, had a Lightning Strike) or even the Keeper's. He had the third fastest broom, and it was the slowest one on the team.

Albus got dressed in his scarlet and gold Quidditch Robes with the number 7 on the back. The Seeker's number. They walked out to the middle of the stadium with cheers and boos. In fact, all but Gryffindor was booing when the Gryffindors came out. Then vice versa when the Ravenclaws came out. Professor Grey came out and made the captains shake hands, which were both conviently enogh, Keepers. The Ravenclaw Keeper was Mackenzie Herald. Daughter of the new History of Magic teacher. On Grey's whistle, they all kicked from the ground, the balls were released, and the Quaffle was thrown up.

For the most part, Albus was just high searching for the Snitch. He thought about doing his dive move, but Leo Rapperson obviously heard about it. Albus decided just to look for it, and he did, just watching around listening to the commentary while the snow gently fell on his face.

"Gryffindor's ball, passes to Stein, Potter, Oh! Caught by Herald. Passed to Bendag, and he scores!" Bendag? Ravenclaw? Albus looked at Chaser Jacob Bendag. It's a good thing the commentary man, Fernando Karinda, pointed that out.

"Passed to Gholinge, Stein, Scores! Oh! Chaser Bendag nocked off broom by Beater McHorn of Gryffindor, passed to Zeigler, Scores? NO! Caught by McMullen! Passed to Potter SCORES! Gryffindor is leading twenty to ten! Wait! Is Rapperson following the Snitch?"

Everyone looked at Rapperson flying through the air. A glint of gold ahead of him. He spotted it. Albus leaned foward and udged his broom to go the fastest it could. Albus was chasing after Rapperson who was chasing after the Golden Snitch. "Go, Potter, Go! Ten more points for Ravenclaw!" But no one was paying attention. Infact Ravenclaw scored another ten points before Albus and Rapperson got out of sight by the dark clouds of the sky.

He heard small voices like "Ten points for Gryffindor" or "Ouch! That would've hurt!" But Albus kept racing farther up now next to Rapperson. The game must've gone on for at least five minutes. And at least four of those minutes were Albus and Rapperson out of view. Albus's hand finally was in reach of the Snitch as they were zooming down.

Albus's broomtail was jerked back, but Albus just fell off. Now he was falling to the ground over fifty feet in the air, everyone was watching. He grabbed the Snitch and his drop was coushined by a spell.

"GRYFFINDOR WINS! Two hundred fifty to two hundred ten! GO GRYFFINDOR!" Albus had won his very first Quidditch game. Hius father and other Gryffindors came to his aid. Albus's leg broke in the midst of him falling. He was taken to the Hospital Wing. He saw Jacob there. Jacob congradulated hiim and Albus fell asleep even though it was twelve in the afternoon. And didn't get up until twelve at nght, something lay on his bed.


	7. Chapter 7 Scorpius Malfoy

A girl. She slept over his bed covers. Lily. Lily Potter. She must've just fallen asleep on him. But Albus didn't care and went back to sleep.

Which she was there the next day.

After the win over Ravenclaw, Albus had earned his house team points, making them just under Hufflepuff. But no more Quidditch games until Spring. Next thing to worry about was Christmas. Albus did have to get presents for everyone that's his friends and family. Stacking up to twelve or so presents.

The holidays came near so Albus was given a choice to go home (which is actually school) or stay at school. Of coarse, to be nicer, he scribbled school Albus Potter Second Year Gryffindor, and handed it to Griffiths. Christmas reminded him of his first Christmas while he was in Hogwarts. Though he was at home for the celebration. The Invisibility cloak that never grows weary. The _Lavitas Vigra_. And the ability to read minds.

Of coarse with stuff like Licorice Wands and Berttie Botts Every Flavor Beans. Rose left to go home on the day before Christmas Eve. More than half the school left. About ten people said their wizarding parents would come here.

Jacob and Micheal left along with Rose. But Aaron stayed with Albus. As did James, Lily, and his parents. And so did Scorpius Malfoy and many others, more than last time, due to Silsbury's return. But many still believe it's still made up, even though Albus's dad and Uncle Ron said they saw him. But people said how do they know its him and they were told they had to believe Albus. Which most of them didn't. Pittiful,

Albus hoped Scorpius would come. He wanted to see something. Last year, when Albus was on the train ride home from Chritmas vacation, he read Scorpius's thoughts. His passion towards Rose Weasley. Albus had nothing against that. Except he was the son of Harry, Ron, and Hermione's rival. It lowered a rank a little.

Christmas Eve, not even noon, Albus walked with Rose, Michael, and Jacob to the train and gave them his best for the vacation, Scorpius and others were with him. Scorpius and Albus were the last ones there. Except for a fifth year Ravenclaw, who was flying around the train until it left Hogsmeade boundries.

Then, Albus turned to Scorpius. He looked a tad bit confused. "So, anything hapen that you would like to explain?" But that came wrong from Albus's mouth. Scorpius yelled that he didn't do it and whipped out his wand. Then he shot a spell towards Albus, who nearly missed it, but didn't take out his wand.

"What are you talking about, I wasn't blaming you for anything!" Albus shouted over another jinx. He stopped jinxing Albus and yelled out "What?"

"I don't know what you were talking about, Iwasn't blaming you for anything. What were you talking about?" Albus rerplied half annoyed at Scorpius's approach.

"Oh, I thought someone told you about the common room's . . . Nevermind. What were you talking about?" Scorpius hesitated.

"Oh, err, last year on the train, I was able to read your mind, about Rose." Albus said choosing his words uncarefully.

Scorpius had a look of embarrassment and anger. But he calmed down. "Eh, that was last year." Albus gave him a look that said _Oh, Really?_ sarcasticcaly. They laughed and started to walk back, "So, how about you, eh?" Scorpius countered.

"Err, never really thought about it." Albus said truthfully. And he didn't. Never really occurred to cross his mind. Scorpius put on the same look Albus did, but he wasn't as good with facial expressions and it looked like he was trying to be surprised but concealing as much as possible. They laughed again.

They walked the rest of the way back in silence. Albus thought about it for a while, there was a third year girl who caught his interest. But she was very close friends with James. _Very_ close. Amber. She had amber hair and eyes. That's why her parents named her Amber. Some people don't look good with freckles, but she did.

But that didn't matter, why did it matter if Scorpius liked Rose? _Don't get too friendly, Rosie, Grandfather Weasley would never forgive you for marring a pure blood_ Uncle Ron said at the train station last year. . .

At the common room, Albus unlocked his Firebolt 4500 to play outside. He brought his winter robes because of the cold. He needed to think about the Four Lords of Cursed Beings. . . He mounted his broom and flew off to the Quidditch Pitch. As he flew around, he thought.

_Silsbury's friends and him were kicked out of school. Silsbury was kicked out, I don't know when, and I don't know why. I did my research. Of course, nothing says it. But the school records might. . ._


	8. Alas

Okay, I am sorry, I should have kept going, people actually did read and review these stories. I stopped it because I thought of a series of my own. So what I will do is let you come up with your own ending to this and make the story to the next couple books all your choice, sounds good! Uh, while you're seeing my stuff, you can look at my story about Imboanv, just look through my stories, read and review them. Hey I'm really sorry, I finished that first book, which people liked, and people liked this one, too, but alas, I cannot go on, so readers, write your own ending, have fun!


End file.
